All Star DG
by Vivika Malfoy
Summary: SONGFIC. Baseada na música All Star de Cássia Eller. Espero que gostem.


Nome da songfic: All Star

Nick do autor(a): Vivika Malfoy

E-mail do autor(a): vivika. da música: All Star – Cássia Eller

Sinopse: Draco Malfoy, contrariando todas as tradições de sua família, observa Gina Weasley há muito tempo, mas ela simplesmente não o percebe. Ou ao menos finge que não ... o que será que vai acontecer quando ela finamente o notar?

Virgínia estava em mais uma das visitas à Hogsmeade, junto som suas amigas do 5º anos nem percebia que estava sendo observada por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. O Sonserino mais arrogante e também o mais bonito de Hogwarts.

_Estranho seria se eu não me apaixonasse por você_

_O sal viria doce para os novos lábios_

Ela passeava pelas ruas do povoado, conversando animadamente com as meninas. Nas verdade, Virgínia já estava de saco cheio de tanto andar, das conversas sempre vazias...

Gente, eu vou na loja dos meus irmãos, ok. Nos vemos na Escola.

Ia em direção à loja dos gêmeos quando algo, ou melhor alguém lhe chamou a atenção. "Finalmente ela me percebeu!" Pensou Draco. Foi andando elegantemente até ela, que até então estava especada no mesmo lugar, e quando se aproximou disse:

Está frio aqui fora Virgínia – um alarme dentro da mente dela tocou "Ele me chamou de Virgínia!" – vamos ao três Vassouras, tomar uma cerveja amanteigada, que tal?

_Colombo procurou as Índias_

_Mas a terra avisto em você_

_O som que eu ouço são as gírias do seu vocabulário_

Algo dentro dela gritava "PERIGO! PERIGO!" mas ela não deu ouvidos, afinal o que teria demais em tomar uma cerveja acompanhada de... ãhn... Draco Malfoy...? ... "A frase inteira!" Ela pensou.

Ok.

Eles se dirigiram ao bar e assim que avistaram uma mesa vazia se sentaram, então Draco fez o pedido. Era estranho estar com ele ali, sentada na mesa de um bar super movimentado, e frequentado por muitos estudantes de Hogwarts.

Você é sempre tão calada, Virgínia? – Draco perguntou a fim de iniciar uma conversa.

hum... na verdade não... – ela olha diretamente nos olhos azui-acinzentados do rapaz – Malfoy, o que você quer de mim afinal? – perguntou ela indo direto ao ponto, como sempre fazia.

Nossa, você é sempre tão direta assim? – perguntou Draco surpreendendo-se.

_Estranho é gostar tanto do seu all star azul_

_Estranho é pensar que o bairro das Laranjeiras_

_Satisfeito sorri quando chego ali_

_E entro no elevador_

Sim, há muito tempo deixei de ser apequena Weasley... uma pena que ninguém nota isso... – suspirou pra si mesma.

Eu reparei. – ele olhava diretamente para aquelas íris chocolate – e há muito tempo, devo acrescentar.

Virgínia ficou corada. Não imaginava que Draco Malfoy reparasse em garotas como ela. E essa curiosidade não pôde ser ignorada.

Então quer dizer que agora você repara em ruivas, pobretonas, sardentas e grifinórias?

Se for você, com certeza, Gina. – disse ele pegando na mão dela. Aquilo já era tortura demais. Decidiu sair dali o mais rápido possível antes que se descontrolasse.

Tenho que ir Malfoy.

Espera. – mas a porta do Três Vassouras já tinha sido fechada... – eu gosto de você ruiva. – murmurava o loiro agora sozinho na mesa enquanto tomava um último gole da sua cerveja amenteigada.

Aperto o 12 que é o seu andar 

_Não vejo a hora de te encontrar_

_E continuar aquela conversa_

_Que não terminamos ontem_

_Ficou pra hoje_

Algumas semanas depois...

Virgínia andava apressada pelos corredores, estava atrasada MUITO atrasada. "Aquele Morcegão velho vai tirar todos os pontos da Grifinória por este atraso, aff..." Estava tão absorta em pensamentos, que esbarrou em alguém. Alguém que ela estava evitando a todo custo, mas que seu coração queria encontrar há muito tempo.

Desculpa, eu não vi você... – dizia enquanto abaixava catando seu material escolar.

Está tudo bem, Gina.

Aquela voz, aqueles dedos brancos apanhando seu material, ela já sabia era ele.

Sabia que é muito mal educado deixar as pessoas sozinhas durante um encontro? – ele perguntou educadamente, com um sorrisinho de canto de boca ao perceber que ela corara.

Oras, mas eu não tive nenhum encontro com você. – disse ela sem pensar.

E gostaria de ter? – perguntou ele com esperança.

Malfoy...

Draco. Me chame pelo meu primeiro nome, por favor.

Draco – era estranho chamá-lo assim – entenda que mesmo que eu quisesse isto é impossível...

Então você também quer! – disse ele triunfante.

_Estranho mas já me sinto como um velho amigo seu_

_Seu all star azul combina com meu preto de cano alto_

Digamos que sim, e daí, não muda nossa posição. Eu sou uma Weasley, você é um Malfoy, nós nunca poderíamos assumir nenhum compromisso. – ela era atrapahada com as palavras quando ficava nervosa.

Compromisso? Quem aqui falou de compromisso, Virgínia?- perguntou com uma dos seus sorrisos meia-boca.

Então era só um jogo. Ok. Mas com ela não.

Tenho que ir. E não me procure mais. Não sou brinquedo de ninguém Malfoy!

Calma aí, ruiva. – "Oh, Merlin me ajude, não me deixe perdê-la agora." – Eu não quis te ofender, não te quero pra passar o tempo, nem pra me exibir por aí...

Então o quê?

Vou fazer as coisas certas desta vez? Onde moras?

_Se o homem já pisou na lua_

_Como ainda não tenho seu endereço?_

Pra quê você quer saber?

Ora... pra oficializar o pedido que farei agora. – ele limpou a garganta – Virgínia Weasley, você aceita ser minha namorada?

Sim. Eu aceito!

E beijaram-se apaixonadamente, como há tanto tempo ansiavam.

_O tom que eu canto as minhas músicas pra tua voz_

_Parece exato_

_Estranho é gostar tanto do seu all star azul..._

N/A: Gostaram ? Mandem reviews ok.

Bjim...


End file.
